White Christmas
by The May Waters
Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Samantha is dreaming of a White Christmas and Merry is determined to give it to her.


Title: White Christmas

Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Samantha is dreaming of a White Christmas and Merry is determined to give it to her.

Written By: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Meriadoc Brandybuck and Samantha Foote

* * *

White Christmas

* * *

"_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where the tree tops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow. I'm dreaming of a White Christmas, with every Christmas card I write, where the days are Merry and bright!_"

* * *

"What are you looking for?"

"Despite how much I hate the snow, I really wish it would."

"You want it to snow?" Merry looked surprised, despite what she'd just said.

"It just sounds nice for Christmas, you know what I mean?"

"I suppose," Merry joined her in the window seat, watching her instead of the clear blue sky and sunny conditions. A sudden idea struck him.

"I'll be back in a couple hours."

"It's Christmas Eve though," Samantha was obviously confused at his sudden urge to go somewhere.

"I know, but I have something I'd like to do before tomorrow. You'll know about it later," Merry gave her a lingering kiss and left. Samantha huffed in exasperation, now she'd have to find something to entertain herself with for a couple of hours.

* * *

"Pippin, will you come help me with something?"

"What am I helping you with?" Pippin had been lingering in front of the gate to the house where Morgan was staying. It was obvious he had been contemplating telling Morgan of his feelings for her again.

"Just a last minute present for Samantha,"

"What is it?"

"She wants it to snow, we're going to make it snow."

"How in the world are you going to manage that?" Pippin looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I have a plan; let's go get Frodo and Sam to help us with this."

"It's too warm for snow," Pippin muttered, but followed after his best friend anyway.

* * *

"So let me get this straight- Sam and I are to precariously balance ourselves in the tree and on your roof and shake these boxes of cut up pieces of paper, thereby creating snow for Samantha?"

"Yes," Merry replied smiling.

"I am not helping you clean this up." Frodo grumbled as Sam looked disappointedly at the waste of paper.

"Was I just there to help you cut it up faster?" Pippin raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, you get to be the catcher, just in case one of them falls."

"What if they both fall?" Merry shrugged in reply, making Frodo and Sam share a worried glance.

"Now go on, I want her to see snow." Merry rushed into the house to pull Samantha to the window. When they saw her looking out at the falling paper snow her mouth fell open and she ran out into it laughing.

"Did you do this for me?" Samantha asked looking at Merry who grinned a lopsided grin and she leapt on him, kissing him for all she was worth. There were several disgusted sounds from the boys who were only teasing, Samantha grinned and tossed a small pebble at Sam who slipped. Frodo dived after him without thinking. She burst into laughter rolling in the snow, before plucking up a couple of the pieces and popping them in her mouth.

"You eat paper?" Pippin gave her a strange look.

"Can't let all this paper go to waste can we?" Sam shook his head and tried a bit of his own paper from the box he had been holding. He shrugged at the taste and continued on. Morgan and Tricia came down the road to see a house covered in white paper and their friends playing in the snow. They dived over the fence, starting a lame paper ball fight, but it was fun all the same.

* * *

**Note: This years Christmas fics are one-shots for various fandoms based off of Christmas songs. If you have any interest in the following fandoms: Fairy Tail, more Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter, then check out my coming Christmas one-shots! Leave a review. ~May Waters**

* * *

**P.S. I know it is after Christmas, but FanFic hated me for a couple days. At least they're posted before 2014 rolls around. Can you believe it's been over a whole year since the world ended?**


End file.
